Orokin Moon
The Orokin Moon is the primary tileset for Lua, also known as the Earth's moon. Once the Orokin's prestigious seat of power, the Moon is now a broken, desolate place, where once grand and opulent Orokin architecture mingle with dull, grey lunar geography. Moon missions are unlocked upon completion of The Second Dream quest. Features Energy Cracks Visible as glowing yellow cracks on walls, the Energy Cracks found on Lua confer a random buff to the squad for up to 60 seconds upon a player performing a Wall Latch onto its location. Possible buffs: *Increased Health and Healing. *Increased Shield and Recharge. *Increased Energy and Energy Regen. *Increased movement speed. Halls of Ascension The Halls of Ascension, also known as The Seven Principles, are special rooms found on Lua which contain hidden puzzles and obstacle courses that lead to a secret treasure room accessible via a portal. These rooms require speed, timing, and at times teamwork between players in order to reach the treasure room at the end. These treasure rooms if successfully reached reward rare and unique mods not found anywhere else in the game. These rooms also double as Mobile Defense rooms, where the data terminals can be found. |-|Agility Test = |-|Collaboration Test = |-|Cunning Test = |-|Endurance Test = |-|Power Test = |-|Speed Test = |-|Stealth Test = Lua Music Puzzle Room Solutions Also known as the Conservatory or the Choir Room, this particular puzzle room can appear independently of the seven mentioned above. The puzzle consists of a switch which activates a sequence of musical notes associated with 8 plates that players activate by standing on them. After the sequence finishes, players may activate the plates in the same sequence that was played in order to claim a reward, or activate the central switch again for a new sequence. Rewards for completing this puzzle spawn in Orokin containers in two locations: one crate atop the central structure of the room (guaranteed to contain 's Chassis) and one to the left of the control switch and lower, among the glowing blue "ghosts" (may contain a fully-crafted Forma). *It is possible to get multiple rewards from the music puzzle room but the number of times possible is random from 1-3 with one being the most common. *The first solution is always a memory game. Pressing the console switch will play five notes on the three ledges. The highlighted blue buttons need to be pressed in order. You can press the console again to reset the puzzle and if you mess up the puzzle by pressing the buttons in the wrong order then you can try again starting from the first note. *If some of the notes are still lit after the first solution, it is still possible to do another set of puzzles: *#If there are 5 buttons still lit, the second solution is a brute force button pressing game. Press the lit buttons one by one until one turns dark. Repeat until all buttons have turned dark. It is possible that a certain order of pressing the buttons will lead to a "false" solution that will prevent all buttons from turning dark, at which point the player must reset and attempt a different solution. *#Unconfirmed: If there are only 2 buttons still lit, the second solution involves having both buttons being pressed at the same time. All rewards spawn on the same spot and each attempt will reward the player a copy of the Octavia Chassis blueprint. Missions Conclave Maps There are currently 3 maps for Conclave from this tileset. Notes *While not a Hall of Ascension per se, an Arboriform room, similar to the Void Compass room where players fight Shadow Stalker in the Second Dream quest, does contain a timed puzzle involving the activation of three Arboriform consoles in sequence. Successfully completing the puzzle creates a large area that restores energy to any Warframes standing in it and opens up a hidden door that contains lockers and Storage Containers. This hidden door is also a possible spawn point for Rare and Reinforced Storage Containers. *Sentient units can be found and fought on this tileset. Combat against them revolves around their ability to adapt themselves to all damage types dealt by the player's weapons, requiring Tenno to have multiple different elements in their loadouts. *Occasionally, a tile which is assumed to be the Executioner's Chamber mentioned in the Detron Crewman Synthesis entry can appear. This tile features a platform which, when a player stands on it, causes a hologram of a face (or skull) to appear. (From certain angles it can appear just as a circular object) **This tile appears to occur most often in the Spy mission, although this needs to be confirmed. **This tile could have some importance in future updates, or could be significant to the lore in and of itself, although what significance it has is unknown, outside the fact that it is likely an Executioner's Chamber. *Certain tiles contain non-interactive "Ghosts", which either remain in place or move in fixed patterns between various terminals. They are vaguely similar to the Operator in appearance, though they seem to be made of energy. What significance they hold (if any) is currently unknown. **It is heavily speculated that the Ghosts are of Zariman children or Orokin who died during The Old War, although that has yet to be confirmed. Bugs *The speed test puzzle can be inadvertently activated prematurely by area-of-effect attacks, including the radial blasts from syndicate weapons. *The force given from the tubes in the agility test puzzle is inconsistent and may only apply while aim-gliding or after doing a bullet jump in mid-air. *The endurance test puzzle sometimes does not remove challenge platform properly, resulting in invisible platform preventing players from stepping on central elevator to access the reward. *Some tubes in the agility test may trap you inside if you are too slow; this can be fixed if you have a teammate get as far as you did in the agility test to open up the tube again, or typing /unstuck. *The lua music puzzle room appears to now only have one button pattern. *When switching to operator form while using Excalibur Umbra, the collaboration test may teleport you inside the portal room. Media OrokinMoon1.png 2016-01-11_00003.jpg PortalRoom.PNG|Portal after completing a "Halls of Ascension" test PortalRoom2.PNG|Rewards room after stepping through the portal Reward.PNG|One of seven reward mods Activatedexecutionerschamberlowquality.png|The hologram that appears in the Executioner's Chamber when the platform is activated, when viewed from the platform. warframe ghost screenshot.jpg|Example of the "ghosts" that can be seen on certain tiles zeljko-duvnjak-warframe-orokin-moon-01.jpg Pools of Ascension 1.jpg Pools of Ascension 2.jpg Pools of Ascension 3.jpg Pools of Ascension 4.jpg Pools of Ascension 5.jpg Orokin Moon Structure 1.jpg Orokin Moon Structure 2.jpg Orokin Moon Structure 3.jpg Orokin Moon Structure 4.jpg 7- - N00blShowtek Agility Drift Test & All You Need To Know Halls of Ascension (Warframe) Cunning Drift Test & All You Need To Know Halls of Ascension (Warframe) Power Drift Test & All You Need To Know Halls of Ascension (Warframe) Stealth Drift Test & All You Need To Know Halls of Ascension (Warframe) Endurance Drift Test & All You Need To Know Halls of Ascension (Warframe) Speed Drift Test & All You Need To Know Halls of Ascension (Warframe) Coaction Drift Test & All You Need To Know Halls of Ascension (Warframe) Patch History *Fixed missing pillar tops in the Lua tileset. As reported here: https://old.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/cyalz5/not_really_even_a_map_hole_but_the_gold_on_this *Fixed AI clipping through rocks thus entering the Upside Down in the Orokin Moon tileset. As reported here: https://old.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/cvs36x/wait_what/ *Fixed another unreachable loot spot in the Lua tileset. *Fixed clipping doors in the Lua Sabotage tileset. *Fixed a Crate clipping into the wall on the Lua Spy tileset. *Increased brightness of the grey ABC markers in Lua Spy missions.﻿ *Fixed missing portal FX for Clients in the Lua Rescue tileset. *Widened the wall gap for the purpose of Warframe size sliding in the Lua tileset as requested here. ;Tileset Expansion - Orokin Moon *The Orokin Moon tileset has been expanded to include new game modes. These additions include: **20 new environmental tiles. **Defense, Capture, Rescue, and Warframe’s most difficult Spy Missions yet! **Overall improvements to older tileset rooms, including graphical and lighting adjustments. }} ru:Луна Орокин es:Luna Orokin Category:Tile Sets Category:Orokin Tile Set Category:Orokin Category:Update 18